Project Twilight
by Tyber Zahn
Summary: Like the other two stories I've written, OC based. Introducing a new OC.
1. Overwatch

Chapter one: Overwatch Alpha

**Somewhere near the Iraq/Iran border**

'I hate rain.' Tyber thought to himself as he looked down the thermal scope of His fifty caliber sniper rifle. Normally he loved rain, but after sitting in a downpour for thirty minutes waiting for the order to fire at the first target, it was getting old, fast. He was here at the request of the leader of Charlie Company, who had been tasked with retrieving a HVT from an enemy encampment. And sadly they needed his skills as a sniper, rather than his skills as an agent of G.U.N.

His radio buzzed indicating that he had an incoming transmission. He hit the button and said, "Go for Overwatch Alpha."

"Overwatch Alpha this is Charlie Company, we are moving toward the enemy perimeter. Take out the sentries in the guard towers so we can get in." the leader of Charlie Company said.

'Finally something to do' Tyber thought to himself as he lined up one of the hostiles in his thermal scope. He pulled the trigger. A gunshot echoed throughout the area he was in. "A little quieter next time?"

He picked up his radio and hit the button, "Sorry, and next time don't request me, since my weapon of choice is a fifty cal. Besides at least it's raining so they'll think its thunder. You're clear to move to the next point, and from up here it looks like they don't know you are there yet."

"Copy that Alpha, we're moving."

He watched as they moved to the next part of the perimeter. "Charlie, hold position! Hostile armor spotted, it looks like a BMP."

"Copy that holding position here."

Tyber looked at the BMP and realized that the scope wasn't picking up any heat coming from the tank. "Charlie the BMP is inactive, apparently someone forgot the keys."

Tyber could hear some laughter on the other end, "Copy that Alpha, we're mobile."

Tyber looked at the plaza to see what was ahead of the squad, and when he what was ahead his blood turned to ice. "Charlie Company move to the extraction point, hostile T-90 battle tanks spotted! I can pick up five on the scope there are probably more behind the buildings!"

"Wait you said _five _T-90s?"

"Yes, five T-90 main battle tanks have been spotted."

"Damn it! We were so close to getting him. Where are they?"

"Various spots around the plaza, unknown if there are any others in or around the buildings."

"Copy that alpha, we're falling back."

'How am I supposed to explain this one to dad?' Tyber thought as he packed up the sniper rifle and put it into its case.

As he looked off into the distance and he could see the chopper waiting for him.

**Me**: Ok, I know there is a lot of military stuff in this one. So for those of you, who don't know what it is I am talking about, let me explain what some of this stuff is.

T-90: Russian heavy battle tank.

BMP: Russian light tank.

Thermal Scope: a scope that acts like an infrared camera, in other words, it shows body heat.

HVT/High Value Target: not sure how to describe it, but they are people like, Bin Laden, Sadaam Husain and people like them. In other words guys we _really_ want to capture (or kill).

Chopper: another, shorter name for a helicopter.


	2. Twilight birth

Chapter two: Twilight birth

As Tyber stepped off the helicopter he could see his father waiting with an angry look on his face.

"Tyber meet me in my office, five minutes!" Robert yelled before heading toward his office.

'Great, what did I get myself into this time?' Tyber thought to himself.

**G.U.N. HQ: Five minutes later**

Tyber walked into his father's office ready to defend himself against the verbal reprimand that is sure to come. And unlike last time he came here a year ago, it was necessary.

"Tyber close the door." Robert said obviously trying his best to conceal his anger.

Tyber nodded and closed the door. He then hit a button that would activate sound dampers to deaden the sound to make the room virtually sound proof.

"What the hell were you thinking? We had him, and you let him go because you got cold feet?" Robert yelled, obviously angry about what had happened.

"You would have preferred the attack failed?"

That took Robert by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"They had at least five T-90 class Main Battle Tanks, those things would have slaughtered our men. I did the best thing I could think of; I pulled our men out before they got killed."

Robert's look switched from anger to annoyed, "Apparently someone forgot to mention that in the report, sorry Tyber you're free to go. Oh and Tyber, they think it's time."

"So I am finally going to see this clone?"

"Not just see it, witness it. Today he will be "born", so yeah you will get to meet him."

"All I wonder is why it took a year; it is a rapid development clone so it should have taken a few weeks."

"They were trying out that flash-imprinting device, so they were teaching him things before now."

"So basically he will be full grown, know most everything I know and be trained to fight?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Great, maybe now those guys down in R&D will stop pestering me." Tyber said as went to the door.

"Oh Tyber, watch out for Mom. She is even angrier than me about the mission."

Tyber nodded, "I'll keep an eye out for her then. Thanks for the heads up."

**G.U.N. R&D facility: Twilight research division**

As Tyber entered the lab he was greeted by the lab tech that had taken the skin samples from him.

Then he saw somewhat unsettling sight. He saw himself, or someone or something that looked like him with red on the ends of his quills instead of purple, floating in a pod with a breathing tube and something that looked like a headset on his head; he was also wearing what looked like a black jumpsuit. Tyber cocked his head to the side, "Is that him? Is that Twilight?"

The tech nodded, "Yes sir, that's him, the clone that we have been working on for nearly a year."

"Great, when will he be ready to emerge?"

The tech grinned, "He is ready now."

**Twilight's P.O.V.**

All he knew was darkness, darkness and memories. He saw fighting, he saw destruction. He knew what the face of death looked like. But there was nothing he could do or say, since he was immersed in liquid and had a breathing tube covering mouth. But somehow he knew that was about to change. He had though that a few times, but this time was different. There was a new voice outside his tank. A voice he knew. His voice, he heard the voice of Tyber, the voice of the one whose memories they were blasting into his head. That's when he heard a sound that was unknown to him. He could feel the tube stop pumping oxygen into his lungs, which meant only one thing. He was ready to emerge. He could feel the level of the liquid draining, and he could hear the voices a lot more clearly now. Once the liquid was drained he could feel the tank wall opening, and he could feel the cool air against his body for the first time. At which point the mask fell off since it was no longer needed.

**Outside the tube**

Tyber saw the tech staring at the clone, "You can hear me right? How do you feel?" He heard the tech say.

Tyber grinned and shook his head, "He can hear, but I think he just doesn't want to talk to you."

The clone nodded, "That is precisely what I am thinking." He looked at Tyber, "You, you're the one whose memories were being pumped into my head. You're Tyber, son of Robert and Mary, Co-Commanders of Omega Corps; you're the second in command. And I'm your clone."

Tyber recoiled almost invisibly, "Yes, do you know your name?"

He shook his head, "No, do I have a name?"

Tyber nodded, "Yes, your name is Twilight."

The clone inclined his head thought, "Twilight, I like that name."

Tyber smirked, "I figured you would."


	3. Fall of Twilight

**Omega Corps Training Facilities**

"That was all too easy." Twilight thought to himself as he launched a Chaos Spear into the last training robot left standing. He smiled slightly as the spear punched a hole through the machine. He shot a glance up to the reinforced glass that protected the scientists and observers from any flying debris created by the destroyed robots.

A scientist hits a button on the control panel, "Good job Twilight, are you ready to commence the next phase of today's training?"

Twilight shrugged, "As long as I'm not going to have to get another biopsy done, I'm tired of needles being stuck inside me."

"So you have a fear of needles?"

"I didn't say that, I said I'm tired of having pieces taken out of me on a regular basis."

The scientist chuckled, "I get it; no this isn't a medical test. We want to continue your strategic training."

Twilight nodded, "In that case, let's go get started" He turned around and walked out of the room and toward the next area.

The scientist turned around and looked at the wall next to the door, "You can reveal yourself Tyber; I knew you were there from the beginning."

Tyber walked out of the shadows, "How's he doing?"

"Doing far better than we had previously had hoped he's either meeting or surpassing all expectations."

Tyber nodded, "Any problems so far?"

The scientist shook his head, "Not really, he's far more aggressive than you, but he's calm for the most part. He also seems to be incredibly shy when it comes to people or beings he hasn't met before."

"Good to know, thanks." Tyber said as he turned to leave.

"All of that was in the report, why did you come down here; it certainly wasn't to ask me about Twilight?"

Tyber chuckled lightly, "I wanted to see what he can do firsthand." With that he left the room.

**Omega Corps Admin building: Roberts's office**

Robert was doing paperwork until he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He chuckled softly, "Only two people open that door without announcing themselves. And only one has a Psionic energy signature." He looked up and smiled, "Tyber, what's going on?"

Tyber sighed, "It's Twilight he's growing stronger, and the reports say he's becoming more aggressive."

Robert inclined his head, "In other words, he's becoming more like you."

Tyber nodded, "Yeah."

Robert walked over to the window that looked over the base, "He's not a complete clone, and you know that right?" He glanced back to see a shocked Tyber.

(**Me**: Ok, most of Omega Corps is underground, but his office is not.)

Tyber was nearly speechless, "Just how, incomplete is he?"

Robert sighed, "You have fifty percent of my DNA, and fifty Percent of your mother's DNA."

Tyber shook his head, "I learned about nearly five years ago, what is it that you are getting at is?"

"He has the other fifty percent of our DNA. Genetically, he's your brother."

Tyber blinked a few times, "So he's not a clone?"

Robert bit his lip, "He is, he's what you'd be if you had the other side of your mother's and my DNA."

Tyber chuckled so lightly it sounded like it was him taking shallow breaths, "So he's my clone, and brother?"

Robert simply nodded.

Tyber scoffed and walked to the door, "You could have told me that from the beginning, and saved me time on being scarred for life." With that he walked out of the room.

Robert sighed looked back out the window, "Did I do the right thing, ordering Twilight's creation?"

"I don't know, but you did, and now we have to deal with it."

Robert shook his head, after the events of Mary being altered, he formed a low level Psionic bond with her, not enough that she can use Psionics, but enough that they can communicate, "Any ideas?"

"Give him some time," Mary responded, "he'll warm up to the idea eventually."

Robert nodded, "I sure hope so, because if he doesn't I don't know who'd win in a fight."

"You're actually debating it?"

Robert laughed, "True enough, we could break up any fight that started between those two."

**Omega Corps Research wing Twilight's quarters: evening**

"_For a genetic experiment, this is a pretty good place to stay."_ Twilight thought to himself as he lay down on the bed. The room was metallic, like the rest of the base. It had an HD TV, stereo system and all three current major game consoles and nearly three dozen games for each and a high end PC. Twilight smirked, _'So, I wonder what's going on tomorrow?'_

"You're breaking out of here."

Twilight jumped to his feet and got into a combat stance, "Who's there, show yourself!"

"Calm down Twilight, I'm not going to hurt you. Much."

Twilight slowly turned around, looking for the voice's origin, "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled, "I'm you."

Twilight chuckled angrily, "Yeah sure, and I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Don't believe me?"

Twilight shook his head.

"Then let me demonstrate just who, or rather what, I am."

Everything went black…

When Twilight woke up he was standing in a destroyed city, facing a black hedgehog with green eyes.

Twilight started panting, "Who are you?"

The other hedgehog chuckled, "Are we really going to go through this again?"

Twilight was almost gasping for air now, "Wh-what are you doing to me?"

Dark Twilight smiled and walked closer, "I'm drawing you into your mind and replacing your consciousness with my own."

Twilight was starting to feel pain at this point, "Why?"

Dark Twilight leaned over Twilight and smiled, "Because I can."

Everything went black again…

**Omega Corps Research wing Twilight's quarters: morning**

Twilight jumped out bed and got into the same combat stance he assumed last night, but this time there was no voice, "Ok Twilight, it was just a dream." He sighed and shook his head, "No more triple chocolate ice cream before going to bed."

Twilight got dressed into his uniform and went to the first thing the scientists told him to him to do every day, go see one of them.

**Omega Corps Research wing: Genetic research division**

Twilight walked in the door and was greeted by one of the many doctors he knew, Dr. James, "So Twilight, anything going on?"

Twilight shook his head, "Not really, just the usual routine."

James smiled, "Good to hear it." He took out a biopsy probe, "Sorry Twilight, it's not me who orders these tests, but I seem to be stuck carrying it out."

"That's alright Dr, I'm used to… ah!" Twilight said as he clenched his head and doubled over.

James rushed over and was caught off guard by Twilight hand grabbing him by the throat. "Twilight what are you- gack!"

Twilight smiled as he broke the doctors neck, "Sorry doctor, but that is the last time you'll perform any type of test on me."

Tyber walked inside, "Hey doc what's going- Twilight what did you do!"

Twilight chuckled, "Hello Tyber, I think it's about time I showed you my true form."

Tyber shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

Twilight growled, "Don't underestimate me!" As he said this, a black field engulfed him, when it cleared Twilight had turned jet black with the same red colors, but now his eyes had turned green. He smiled, "Tyber, you have under estimated me for the last time!"

Tyber got into a combat stance and thought to himself, _'This is so not good.'_


	4. Nova

Chapter four: Nova

**AN:** Hey guys, it's me. I know it's been awhile since I posted anything or updated anything, but life has been getting in the way. I hope to get back on a normal schedule soon.

**Omega Corps Research wing: Genetic research division**

Tyber got into a combat stance, "Twilight, what are you doing?"

Twilight chuckled, "Tyber isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you?"

Tyber shook his head and smirked, "You and what army?"

Twilight shrugged, "Who said I needed one?" With that he Chaos controlled away from Tyber and to another part of Omega Corps.

"Darn it!" Tyber called out.

**Omega Corps Administration level: Robert's office**

Robert's eyes shot open as an unknown hedgehog appeared in front of him, "Who are y-"

Robert's question was cut off by the hedgehog's fist connecting with his chin, which happened to be surrounded by Chaos Energy, knocking him out. He grabbed Robert by the shirt and teleported again.

**Omega Corps living quarters: Mary's room**

Mary gasped in shock as the hedgehog teleported into her room holding Robert by his shirt, "What are y-" She was cut off by a Psionic Pulse which knocked her our instantly.

**Omega Corps Research wing: Genetic research division**

Tyber shook his head and groaned, "How did I let him get away like that? I'm better than that."

"I guess you're not as good as you think."

Tyber spun around and was met by Twilight with both of his parents behind him, unconscious.

Tyber gasped, "Mom, dad?"

Twilight chuckled darkly, "They're alive, for now."

Tyber growled, "Let them go, now."

Twilight laughed, "And where's the fun in that?"

Tyber rushed him with Chaos energy in his hands and repeatedly punched the dark hedgehog.

After a few seconds of being pummeled by Tyber, Twilight chuckled and said, "My turn." A sphere of black energy formed in his right hand, and he pushed it into Tyber and it detonated, sending him flying.

Tyber got up from the floor, a black mark on his shirt. He said while panting, "What was that?"

Twilight smirked, "Dark energy, it's far more potent than Psionic _or _Chaos energy."

Tyber shook his head, "Darkness, isn't that the same energy that…"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, it's the same energy that destroyed multiple Psionic born. I've gained the same power."

Tyber gasped lightly, Darkness energy was well known to all Psionics; it was energy that no one dared use, mainly because it had the capability to corrupt its user. He growled at Twilight, "You know the risks of using Darkness!"

Twilight simply laughed.

Tyber's eyes widened, "You, you're not Twilight. Not anymore."

The dark hedgehog smirked, "So, the general finally figured it out. I'm his dark form, created by the dark thoughts and temptations of him."

Tyber got back into a combat stance, "Darkness or not, I will destroy you."

"So you say, but didn't I just prove that you are weak compared to me?"

Tyber smirked and held out his hand toward Twilight, "Psionic Strike!" A blue lightning bolt shot from his hand and toward Twilight, who deflected it into the floor just by moving his hand slightly.

Twilight grinned and said, "Now, you die."

Right as Twilight said those words, Mary and Robert stirred, and Twilight sent a black lightning bolt right through Tyber's heart.

Tyber staggered back a little, and slowly fell to his knees, then to his hands, and then with a final gasp he totally collapsed.

Twilight started laughing.

Mary Robert watched in horror as Tyber fell, but they were still too weak to do anything to Twilight.

**Unknown**

Tyber looked around and saw a green crystal like area, almost like it was a room made out of crystal. He was supposed to be dead, that bolt should have cut through him like butter.

"Welcome child."

Tyber spun around, "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, "A strange greeting for one who just saved your life."

Tyber relaxed a bit, "Who are you?"

"My name is Chaos."

Tyber nodded slowly, "Ok, you're the one who created the emeralds."

"Yes, but we have a more pressing matter, namely your clone."

Tyber sighed, "I can't beat him, at the moment he's just too strong."

"Child, you're stronger than you think."

Tyber cocked his head, "Just how strong am I?"

Chaos chuckled and three objects appeared in the 'room', "There are two objects in the room. Pick one." One was a Sword, made of green crystal and the hilt has adorned with seven different color gems. One was a Shield, with a large green emerald in the center, and seven gems surrounding it. The third was a red lightning bold.

Tyber looked quizzically at the objects, "Uh Chaos, there's three objects here."

'So, he's the one who can unify both. This will be interesting.' Chaos though before saying, "Grab the lightning bolt, it's the only one that suits you anyway." The other two objects disappeared.

Tyber touched the lightning bolt, and a surge of power went through his body, when the power surge was over, he now had the same crimson stripes the Shadow had, and his eyes were crimson as well. 'This must be the power he mentioned.' He smirked before saying, "Well, that was unexpected."

Chaos laughed, "Well, now you far more power than you had. Go show Twilight why you don't mess with a Chaos _and_ Psionic born."

Tyber's smirk faded, "But I'm dead, right?"

"No, I just transferred your soul to the Master Emerald for a few seconds. Time hasn't changed, go have fun."

Tyber nodded before a light engulfed him.

**Omega Corps Research wing: Genetic research division**

Twilight turned toward Mary and Robert, "You two are next." He took a step before a flash from behind stopped him. He turned around, "What?"

Tyber's body started floating and landed on its feet, the stripes formed on it, before a storm of crimson lightning surrounded it. After a few seconds Tyber opened his eyes, which were now crimson. He said, "Step away from them Twilight."

Twilight growled, "You forget your place!" He sent a black lightning bolt at Tyber, who simply teleported behind Twilight. Twilight turned around, a look of fear on his face.

Tyber thrust his hand out, and a crimson lightning bolt tore through Twilight's left shoulder. He cried out in pain, "How?!"

Tyber lowered his hand, "I'm stronger than you think."

Robert smiled inwardly, 'So he's the one who can fuse Psionic and Energy into one, Twilight is now in trouble.'

Twilight backed up slowly, "This isn't over." With those words he teleported away from the base.

Tyber went over to his parents, "Are you two alright?"

Mary smiled slightly, even though he almost died, gained enough power to destroy almost whatever he wanted, he was still their son first. Mary nodded, "A little dazed, but fine beyond that."

Robert nodded as well, "My chin hurts, but I'm fine."

Tyber smiled, "Good, let's get you guys to the infirmary, just to make sure."


	5. Dark Horizons

Chapter five: Dark Horizons

Tyber sighed; apparently Twilight didn't leave right away. Twilight caused some destruction before he left. Entire sections of Omega Corps were gone, most likely anything that could have been helpful against him. He shook his head, for an underground base, this place had horrible defenses. 'Oh right, those were meant to stop things from coming in, not things that were trying to escape.' Tyber thought to himself.

"Are you alright?"

Tyber turned back to see his mother standing there with her head tilted slightly. He nodded, "I'm fine."

Mary narrowed her eyebrows, "Tyber, I may not have Psionics like you and your father, but I can tell that something's wrong."

Tyber sighed, "Nothing gets by you does it?" He shook his head, "I should have seen it coming, and stopped it."

"And how would you have done that?"

Tyber tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"How would you have stopped him, he was stronger than any of us could have imagined, he had no remorse and he didn't care what he did, as long as he killed you." She emphasized the last bit by pointing at Tyber.

Tyber nodded, "I see what you mean, but there had to have been something I could have done."

Mary shrugged, "Not really, you may have had to use those powers earlier though."

Tyber sighed, "These powers, what are they?"

"They're a fusion of Chaos and Psionic Energy, far more potent than anything Twilight's own Darkness." Mary explained, "To be honest, I'm not surprised you have them."

Tyber tilted his head, "How so?"

"You are the first being in nearly a century to have both Psionics and also be a Chaos wielder, and the ones that had both powers back then, could fuse them to create a new ability." Mary explained.

Tyber was taken aback, "I thought Psionics were pure mental energy."

Mary nodded, "They are, but as you know, they can increase your natural abilities. Think of it as your Psionics are upgrading your Chaos energy to unknown levels."

Tyber nodded, "In that case, couldn't Twilight use this new power as well?"

Mary bit her lip and then nodded, "Probably, but he can't yet. How did you get this power anyway, we didn't ever teach you an ability that causes power fusion?"

"Uh…" Tyber said as he suddenly found an interest in everything but Mary.

Mary laughed slightly, "Alright, I'll let the matter drop, for now."

Tyber smiled, "Thanks, I'm not sure if you'd believe me anyway."

Mary shrugged, a small smile still on her face, "Maybe, maybe not. But until then," She turned to go, "I'll let the matter slide."

Tyber chuckled, "So how are the repairs going? Finding any more bodies?"

Mary stopped, "Even now we're finding bodies, and Twilight just destroyed the buildings. He didn't target a specific project/lab, just the structures."

Tyber growled softly in anger, "He'll pay, I'll make sure of it."

Mary nodded and left.

Even though she was out of earshot Tyber said, "Count on it."


End file.
